New Order — [1] — Chosen Time
by Cellino
Summary: Takedai. First in the New Order series.


title:Chosen Time  
author:Morningstar.  
rating:PG-13  
fandom:Digimon  
pairing:Takari, somewhat; Takedai, most definitely  
series: part one of the "New Order" series  
dedication:To Daisuke, of course, from your ever-loving Takeru.  
A/N:I seem to enjoy making cute bois beat the shite outta each   
other lately. First "purple," now this.... And "Moshi-moshi,  
Takaishi-juukyo" is -supposed- to mean "Hi, Takaishi residence"; god  
knows what I'm actually saying there... ^^;;  
  
  
  
***  
  
I giggled.  
Daisuke shot me an odd look. "Takeru, did you just giggle?"  
"Of course I didn't giggle. I don't -giggle-."  
"That sounded suspiciously like a giggle."  
"Well, you're a moron."  
That, apparently, was too much of an insult for him to handle, and he lept  
at me, knocking the both of us to the ground, sending my hat flying, and   
resulting in a full-fledged wrestling match.  
"Will you two -please- stop groping each other?" Hikari asked, somewhat  
politely.  
I paused in my attempts to shove Daisuke completely underground, and glared   
at my girlfriend. "I am -not- groping him. I am ... I am engaging in an  
instinctive male ritual."  
She batted her eyelashes at me. "You mean sex?"  
"WHAA-ACK! Itaaaaiiii...!" Daisuke had taken the opportunity to flip me  
off him and sat triumphantly on my chest.  
"Okay, okay, I give."  
Daisuke released me with that look of his that rivaled Hikari's best pout,  
and I looked away quickly. "Aww, you're no fun. Didn't even put up a fight."  
"Did too," I muttered with a total lack of conviction. I'd rather take this  
blow to my pride over one to my body. Because sometimes ... sometimes I just  
couldn't take him touching me.  
  
***  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a little prince, and  
his name was Takeru....  
Okaasan used to tell me stories like that all the time. They were cute   
stories, and as I got older, on nights when we felt all nostalgic and silly,  
during the made-for-tv moments, sometimes the little prince would hook up with  
Princess Hikari from the neighboring kingdom.  
And the little prince had always liked the princess, and they were the best  
of friends, and it never bothered him that everyone assumed someday they would  
have a royal wedding. But then one day, the little prince hit puberty, and he  
realized that after the royal wedding was the royal wedding -night-, and the  
whole thing went to hell.  
Because he loved Princess Hikari just as much as he always had, and she was  
his best friend, and ruling her kingdom would be great, but the -other-  
neighboring kingdom was ruled by Prince Daisuke, and damn, he was -hot-.  
  
***  
  
I remember it. I remember the exact moment I realized I was in love with   
my best friend. We were watching some horrible American horror movie, the   
kind Daisuke loves, which probably would have been horrible even without the  
bad dubbing. However, I was enjoying it despite myself, and at 10.23 exactly  
I realized the movie was almost over, and I wished it wouldn't end.  
It felt so ... so -right-, sitting there in the dark, eating bad microwave  
popcorn and listening to Daisuke's laughter, and I wished it could be 10.23  
forever.  
Because I wanted to spend the rest of my life like that.  
In the dark...  
With Daisuke's laughter...  
With Daisuke...  
With Daisuke.  
That's it, my brain said, that's what you've been looking for. If you can  
spend the rest of your life with him, you'll be happy.  
It was 10.23, and I knew for certain that I was in love with Daisuke.  
It was 10.24, and I knew for certain that he'd never love me back.  
  
***  
  
The phone rang.  
"Moshi moshi, Takaishi-juukyo."  
"Heyyyy, Takeru!"  
"Daisuke?"  
"Yeah, of course. What's up? I'm bored; wanna do something?"  
Oh dear god, did I ever. "Uh, I'm going out with 'Kari-chan, sorry..."  
"No you're not. I just called her; she's got plans with ... uh, Rishun, I  
think. You're not Rishun, are you?"  
Oh. Shit. Ooops. "Oh ... I thought we did... hm. Maybe not then. Hey,"  
I said, changing the subject, "why'd you call her first, anyway? I thought   
you were -my- best friend."  
He laughed. I love his laughter. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so. But ... d'you  
wanna hang, or what?"  
"..."  
"Takeru?"  
"Yeah. Sure. I'd love to."  
I'd love to.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang, and sure enough, my heart started pounding and I got all  
flustered. Pathetic, really. It's not like Daisuke had never been to my   
apaato before, or like we'd never gone out together — to a movie, say. Which  
is what we were going to do. It wasn't ... it wasn't a -date-. And I knew   
that. I did. I just ... didn't want to admit it.  
The bell rang again. I let him in, more than a little bit flustered. "Uh,  
hi Dai-kun. What's up?"  
"You okay?" He frowned at me. Damn him; for all his apparent vapidity, he  
was actually quite perceptive, and in tune with his friends. He always knew  
when I wasn't doing so well, which was kinda nice, except when I was upset  
because of him.  
That was almost always why.  
"Takeru?" He was waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked.  
"Yeah. Hi. Uh, so, are we going?"  
"Oh no. No, we're not going quite yet." He walked forward, and I, because  
of course I couldn't touch him, god knows what would happen if I touched him,  
walked backwards, and he walked me that way back to the sofa, where I sat down  
heavily. He sat next to me. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me   
-exactly- what is wrong."  
I tried to grin, and put on my best don't-worry-everything-is-fine face.  
"Yes, Herr Daisuke. I think it all started back when I was a small child, and  
my mother —"  
"Don't give me that crap, Takeru." I took a deep breath, startled; usually  
Daisuke was happy to play psychiatrist. "You've been acting weird lately, and  
I want to know what's up. Does it have something to do with Hikari?"  
Again with Hikari. The boy was completely obsessed with her. Of course, I  
really couldn't talk, since I was completely obsessed with -him-, and only   
dating her to make him jealous anyway.  
That's not entirely true. I did love her, really, and everyone had always  
assumed that we would get together, so one day I just said let's make a date  
instead of let's make plans, and from then on we were an Official Couple™.  
"TAKERU!"  
"What? No ... no, nothing to do with Hikari." I hesitated. "Well, not   
really." It -wasn't- about Hikari, per se, but it did involve dumping her,   
which kinda fell into that catagory.  
"Is there someone else?" His eyes widened. "You're not -cheating- on her,  
are you?"  
"No. I'm not cheating on her. I wouldn't do that. I ... I love her,  
remember?" My words sounded hollow, even to me.  
"But there's someone else." It wasn't a question this time.  
"Yeah. There's someone else."  
"Do I know this someone?"  
I think I actually laughed slightly at that one. "Yes, you definitely  
know this someone."  
"Is it ... is it one of the Chosen?"  
"I'm not playing this game with you Daisuke." I stood up. "Let's go see  
the movie. We probably already missed half the trailers thanks to you."  
"Um, Takeru..." I looked back at him, still sitting on my sofa. There was  
something in his tone of voice, in the way he was sitting, that made him look  
like a child, so much younger than fifteen. And not the child that I know he  
was, the hyperactive blur of laughter and skinned knees and general good   
nature, but a child more like ... more like I was. Quiet. Scared. "Um,   
Takeru ... this probably sounds pretty stupid ... but ... is it me?"  
"Na-nani?! D-daisuke ... why would you..." I trailed off.  
"Am I the someone else? And ... and would you be upset if I told you ...  
that I wish I was?"  
I sat back down next to him, and the grin on my face was real this time.  
"Of course not you moron," I said, and reached out, gently, to touch his face.  
"Hey," he said softly, "don't call me a moron."  
And then he kissed me.  
  
***  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
